Contrapunto
by LadySuzume-Chan
Summary: El contrapunto es la combinación armoniosa que establecen voces contrapuestas o distintas melodías... Sakura y Shaoran eran el ejemplo perfecto de ello.


**Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP. La historia me pertenece.**

* * *

Le hizo falta mover apenas un par de centímetros del telón para que la piel se le erizara por los nervios, y la respiración se le detuviera por un micro segundo. La sala estaba repleta de espectadores expectantes, nada más y nada menos que a la espera de su aparición en el escenario. Volteó inconscientemente en busca de alguien que le calmara la ansiedad, encontrándose únicamente con un instrumento que no era el suyo y que sólo logró empeorar su estado al pensar en su dueño.

El violonchelo estaba apoyado en el suelo al lado del piano justo en el centro del escenario, ambos instrumentos esperando a que sus respectivos ejecutantes se decidieran por tomarlos para comenzar con la interpretación de esa noche. La sonata para violonchelo y piano de Chopin retumbaba en su cerebro como un mantra, sin hacerle falta partitura alguna para saber con exactitud que teclas debían tocar sus dedos. Su memoria era impecable... y no sólo para la música.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las imágenes de sus recuerdos... Shaoran aparecía en todos y cada uno de ellos.

Era una pianista innata, mostró gusto y destreza con el piano desde pequeña y sus padres no dudaron un segundo en conseguirle los mejores maestros. Hoy era una promesa en el ámbito musical, y bajo la tutela del mejor pianista del país, recorría todas las salas llenándolas con su música.

Fue idea de él, su maestro, que dejará a un lado los conciertos solistas o con orquesta, y que se atreviera a tocar a dúo con otro músico.

Shaoran y su violonchelo fueron la elección y Sakura supo desde el primer instante que aquello sería su perdición.

Él era un violonchelista habilidoso, de esos que te dejaban prendado de su música con las primeras pasadas de su arco; emocionante hasta las lágrimas. Aquello no quitaba que en un primer instante su personalidad le resultara de lo más chocante al momento de conocerlo. Arrogante y egocéntrico habían sido las primeras palabras que habían cruzado por su cabeza cuando lo vio; Insoportable y petulante cuando él habló. Insufriblemente guapo cuando lo espiaba sin que nadie la notara.

Ninguno de los dos se había detenido siquiera en intentar conocerse más allá de las primeras apariencias; se limitaban a estar en la misma habitación durante los ensayos, sin entablar casi conversación y con el ambiente cargado de tensión siempre que estuvieran entre las mismas cuatro paredes.

Pero cuando hacían música todo era diferente.

Cuando se sentaba al piano y Shaoran tocaba a la par con su violonchelo, era como si se transportaran a una dimensión diferente, donde sus almas congeniaban a la perfección, transmitiéndose mutuamente todo lo que con palabras era imposible de explicar. Con la música ambos eran otros, sin egos ni prejuicios que se interpusieran.

Pero cuando dejaban de tocar las cosas volvían a ser como al inicio.

Fue así como habían comenzado la gira que los llevaría a aquel teatro. Y en alguna parte del camino se había dado cuenta que había caído rendida a los pies de Shaoran. La había conquistado con su música, y ahora estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Abrió los ojos y pudo verlo acercarse sin siquiera notarla. Tomo su violonchelo, acomodó el puntal a su medida y controló la perfecta afinación de sus cuerdas. Su cabello descontrolado combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos y el color de la madera barnizada del instrumento, y por un momento se detuvo a pensar que todo en él parecía ser justo a la medida. Se sentía pérdida en el mar de sentimientos encontrados que le provocaba en su interior. Shaoran por su parte, parecía complemente concentrado en su tarea. Imperturbable y frío como siempre.

Se sentó en el piano, el telón se abrió, y el espectáculo en Sol menor* dio comienzo.

Chopin era su primer y jovial amor. Como pianista amaba sus nocturnos y podía jactarse de tocarlos a la perfección. Sus obras la tenían encantada hasta lo más profundo, y cuando aquella sonata llegó a sus oídos, no pudo más que rendirse ante la sensualidad del sonido del piano y el violonchelo dialogando, entremezclando sus melodías, generando armonías que erizaban la piel y transportaban a las personas a un nirvana de fascinación.

Por momentos olvidaba todo a su alrededor, el público y las luces quedaban a un lado, y sólo se dejaba llevar por el éxtasis del momento. Shaoran provocaba eso en ella, y sabía que ella también tenía ese efecto en él. Porque era ahí, en donde ambos perdían la noción del tiempo con su música, cuando sus almas se conectaban.  
Y sólo eran ellos dos. Un violonchelista y una pianista. Sólo Shaoran y Sakura.

Sus miradas se encontraban en el gran escenario y se decían todo aquello que detrás del telón ocultaban tras una perfecta fechada. Él la admiraba y ella se dejaba endulzar con su melodía. No les importaban las fachadas ni lo que las personas podían creer de ellos. Estaban completamente desconectados del mundo por el tiempo que la música durara.

Cuando llegaban los aplausos y el telón bajaba, sus inescrutables rostros volvían a la normalidad. No había más nirvanas ni éxtasis sin control. El estado de ensoñación golpeaba fuertemente con la realidad, y en ella, ellos seguían siendo dos personas que apenas parecían tolerarse.

—Ha sido un buen concierto —comentó.

—Estuvo bien —fue su respuesta.

El silencio fue su única compañía a pesar de contar con su presencia a pocos pasos. Shaoran guardaba su violonchelo, listo para llevarlo hasta el hotel y ella sólo podía admirarlo, ya no a escondidas, sino como lo haría cualquier persona enamorada sin temor a ser descubierta.

Sus ojos volvieron a cruzar el mismo camino, pero está vez la música no inundaba el espacio.

—¿Ocurre algo? —cuestionó inquieto.

Negó con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, sin saber que responder exactamente a su pregunta.

—Hoy se cumple un año de habernos conocido —dijo finalmente.

Shaoran no pareció sorprendido de que mencionara el aniversario, como si él también fuera perfectamente consciente de la fecha.

—Hemos llegado muy lejos en poco tiempo —dijo refiriéndose al ámbito musical que les rodeaba.

—Si, eso mismo creo yo —concluyó.

Nuevamente las palabras dejaron de hacer falta y como si el universo conspirara a su favor, nadie en el teatro pareció reparar en sus presencias, dejándolos completamente solos sin interrupción alguna más que la de sus respiraciones.

—Yo quería...

—Te debo una disculpa —interrumpió él y por lo que pareció una eternidad guardo silencio—. No he sido el mejor compañero de dúo —Sakura permaneció callada, completamente atenta al sonido de su voz y a lo que tenía para decirle—. No soy muy social; no me interesa conocer gente y si lo hago, soy muy malo en ello. Creí que eras como la mayoría de los músicos petulantes que me he cruzado y por eso ni me moleste en relacionarme contigo; pero al poco tiempo descubrí lo equivocado que estaba. Es sólo que... tenía miedo de abrirme y que todo fuera una ilusión.

Sonrió.

—Tu eres el mas petulante de los dos —bromeó sin borrar su sonrisa. El éxtasis había vuelto y está vez no se debía a sus dedos mágicos sobre las cuerdas—. Sin embargo eso no impidió que me enamorara de ti.

Esa noche cuando había ingresado al teatro jamás habría creído que su velada terminaría en una confesión de tal calibre; ni siquiera en sus más extraños y locos sueños ella iba a decirle tales palabras a Shaoran. Pero allí estaba, parada frente a él, con las mejillas impregnadas de rubor y la respiración entrecortada por sus propias palabras, a la espera de una respuesta.

El diálogo no hizo falta cuando su boca masculina fue en busca de sus labios carnosos, encontrándose ambos en un ansiado beso que transmitía todo aquello que habían callado por tanto tiempo. Sus manos jugaron en el cuerpo del otro, tocando melodías silenciosas que sólo ellos eran capaces de escuchar, descubriendo que no sólo con sonatas y conciertos para piano y violonchelo podían llegar a ser uno sólo.

Ambos llevaban el contrapunto* al límite de la perfección.

* * *

 **Después de mucho tiempo he vuelto por este mundo a dejar un poco de mí.**

 **Es una historia algo extraña, lejos de ser parecido a algo que haya escrito, en donde invito a los lectores a conocer un poco de mi mundo... el mundo de la música. Para todos aquellos que no me conozcan, soy pianista y violonchelista, la profesión de ambos personajes.**

 **Algunos datos:**

 ***Sol menor hace referencia a la tonalidad en la cual está escrita la obra que menciono.**

 ***Contrapunto es una técnica musical en la cual se busca el equilibrio de la armonía y la melodía de cualquier obra musical.**

 **He tocado con muchas personas, y acompañada con distintos instrumentos, y créanme, no siempre ocurre esa magia, esa conexión con la otra persona... lo que no quiere decir que todo termina en enamoramientos. Pero sí, es fascinante dejarte llevar por personas que hacen buena música, y compartir lo que uno hace con otros.**

 **No más palabreríos... Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no duden en dejarme su opinión.**

 **Saludos, LadySuzume-Chan.**


End file.
